Luz & Oscuridad
by ThiarePeto
Summary: Hugo no sabe la razón del porqué la mayoría de las noches tiene pesadillas. La oscuridad es lo único a lo que él le puede tener miedo pero ¿por qué? ¿Donde o en quién encontrará la Luz? Esta historia esta basada en la Tercera generación. Romances, Aventuras, Traiciones y amistad, todo en esta historia, capítulo a capítulo. Entra, lee y deja un comentario.
1. Pesadillas

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Las cosas que pasan a lo largo de este fic son parte de mi imaginación. Hay algunos personajes que aparecerán dentro de la historia los cuales tampoco me pertenecen pero si, les doy las gracias a Cklau que me dejó utilizar a uno de sus personajes inventados 'Artemis Lexington' la cual aparecerá en esta Historia. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí, le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo para que les guste. **

**Capitulo 1. Pesadillas. **

Todo estaba oscuro. Su mirada buscaba todo aquel signo de luz pero no lo encontraba, se sentía perdido, un poco solo. No encontraba la salida, estaba desesperado y a pesar de que fingía ser una de las personas más fuertes quiso gritar. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Se preguntó, pero no tenía respuesta alguna, no había nadie tampoco a su lado que pudiese responder su incógnita y cuando por fin creyó haber descubierto todo despertó de aquel profundo sueño.

Despertó sudoroso, su corazón latía de forma muy rápida y creyó que este se escaparía por su boca. El rayo de sol que atravesó su ventana le quemó los ojos así que tuvo que cerrarlos de forma instantánea. Se encontraba en su habitación en Hogwarts y no había nadie más que él en la habitación.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó. Se había quedado dormido. Sintió aquel sudor frío y el hecho de que se hubiese quedado dormido hizo que se olvidara completamente de aquel sueño extraño que había tenido. No era la primera vez que tenía aquel sueño, siempre despertaba en la misma parte y nunca había logrado encontrar la salida.

Se ducho de forma rápida mientras insultaba a sus compañeros de cuarto. "Son unos idiotas" pensó repetidas veces. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado pero así era como le gustaba. Se le notaban mucho las ojeras que tenía pero no le dio importancia alguna, lo que más le importaba era el castigo que le daría la Profesora McGonagall. Estaba acostumbrado a eso pero cada vez los castigos eran mucho peores aunque creyó que esta vez no era su culpa.

Al entrar al Aula de transformaciones todos le dedicaron diferentes miradas, los alumnos de Slytherin, con los que los leones compartían la clase lo miraron con profundo desprecio, su prima Lily que iba en su mismo año escolar y casa lo miró frunciendo el ceño en forma de regaño. Solía mirarlo siempre así cuando cometía errores, cuando decía cosas incoherentes o cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

-Señor Weasley, ¿cree que son estas las horas de llegar a la clase? –preguntó la profesora con tono severo. Aunque eso a Hugo no le sorprendía ya que ella siempre le hablaba así a todos los alumnos y en verdad, era la única quien lograba intimidarlo lo suficiente hasta hacerle sentir miedo. –hablaremos de su castigo al final de la clase, ahora siéntese.

Hugo pensó que era mejor no discutir con ella puesto que siempre salía perdiendo. Tomó asiento al lado de su prima Lily quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada preguntándose el porqué de su llegada tarde a clases. El pelirrojo quiso contarle el porqué pero creyó que no era el momento además, no quería pasar dos días limpiando inodoros con un cepillo de dientes si es que ese fuese su castigo.

Las horas de clases antes del desayuno pasaban demasiado lentas. Lily había sido la única en poder transformar su sapo en una tetera, Hugo en cambio solo logró que su tetera fuera de un verde oscuro y muy baboso algo que realmente daba demasiado asco.

-Soy pésimo para esto –dijo desanimado. El pelirrojo siempre había tenido que luchar bastante para llegar a ser tan inteligente como su hermana Rose, siempre había estado bajo su sombra pero no lo lograba, tenía más genes de su padre que de su madre y eso se notaba en su cabello pelirrojo y en la forma en que sus orejas se ponían coloradas las veces en que se enfadaba o se avergonzaba.

-No es tan difícil, Hugo –dijo su prima intentando animarlo. Lily era la persona con la que Hugo mejor se llevaba, habían crecido juntos y ambos se confiaban diferentes secretos. Fue Lily la primera en saber que Hugo estaba enamorado pero no porque él se lo dijera, se conocían tan bien como la palma de sus manos. –tienes unas ojeras terribles ¿la misma pesadilla otra vez? –preguntó la pelirroja. Al parecer sus grandes ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie. Todos sus primos sabían de las pesadillas constantes que Hugo sufría aunque ninguno había sabido como poder ayudarle.

-Sí, es horrible no poder encontrar la salida. Siempre despierto cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta que me lleva hacia otro lado, es bastante frustrante –se encogió de hombros intentando volver la tetera que esta vez escupía baba a la normalidad pero fue Lily quien lo ayudó con eso.

El timbre que daba a la hora del desayuno sonó y todos salieron de la sala rápidamente, una que otra serpiente se burlaba de Hugo por el rostro que llevaba esa mañana y antes de que el pelirrojo respondiera Lily no se lo permitía a pesar de que ella quisiera estamparles la cara contra una pared. "No vale la pena" era lo que solía decirle siempre, era mejor ahorrarse pleitos además, aún debía escuchar el castigo que McGonagall tenía para él.

Se encontró con sus primos en el gran comedor. Estaba algo enfadado ¿Cómo se le ocurría a la profesora McGonagall que debía limpiar todos los trofeos del colegio sin magia? Ella sí que debía estar completamente loca. En la alargada mesa de los Gryffindor solo estaba Lucy, quien comía animadamente su plato con cereales; Lily que disfrutaba de tostadas y Louis el cual se servía unos huevos con algo de jugo de calabaza. Su hermana y sus otros primos no se encontraban en el gran comedor algo que le pareció algo extraño.

-Te ves horrible –fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy al verle sentarse frente a ella. El chico frunció un poco el ceño pero no quiso decir nada, su día había comenzado de la peor manera y acabaría igual.

-Me ha llegado una carta de James –dijo Lily entregándole la carta de su hermano. –al parecer Fred encontró novia y ahora se la pasa más tiempo con ella que con él ¿pueden creer a Fred con novia? –todos negaron con la cabeza. Fred en los años que había estado en Hogwarts jamás le había echado un ojo a alguna chica pero ahora era diferente. Fred y James habían salido de Hogwarts el año pasado y se les extrañaba en el castillo debido a los desordenes que causaban en el castillo.

-Ya era tiempo que encontrara a alguien –dijo Louis después de tragar un gran pedazo de pan con huevo. -¿dice quién es? –Lily negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ya tendrían todos tiempo de escribirle a Fred para conocer sobre sus relaciones amorosas con esa chica. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba su primo esa mañana algo que le pareció bastante extraño. Tampoco había probado bocado.

-Hugo deberías comer un poco –le dijo. –necesitaras mucha energía para hoy, a Albus no le gustará que su guardián no tenga fuerzas para el entrenamiento de hoy, sabes cómo se pone –A Hugo se le había olvidado por completo el castigo. La pesadilla de siempre más el castigo de la profesora ocupaban gran parte de su mente además de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su novia en día anterior.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? –preguntó Lucy mientras le hacía un sándwich con queso a su primo y se lo dejaba en el plato.

-He tenido una pesadilla, la misma de todos los días además McGonagall me ha castigado por llegar tarde a su clase. Quiere que limpie todos los trofeos del castigo ¡sin Magia! –exclamó indignado. Tal vez lo peor no sería limpiarlos sino, tener a Filch vigilándolo, hablando de los antiguos castigos y como le gustaría tenerlo colgado de los pulgares en los calabozos.

-Además agrégale que te peleaste con Artemis el día de ayer –agregó Louis y Hugo quiso asesinarlo con la mirada. Ni Lucy, ni Lily sabían de aquella discusión y lo miraron de forma curiosa, intentando sonsacarle todo lo ocurrido pero esta vez él no quería hablar de eso.

- ¿Por qué han peleado? –preguntó Lily pero Hugo no quiso decírselo. Agarró el sándwich que Lucy le había hecho, le dio las gracias y salió del comedor sin hablar del tema en cuestión.

**1.1**

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con aquel aire de superioridad que se le daba por el simple hecho de ser una serpiente. La gran mayoría de las chicas lo encontraban atractivo, era muy popular debido a su inteligencia y porque era el único que podía darle pelea a Rose Weasley. La otra parte del castillo lo encontraba arrogante, antipático, frío y narcisista que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar aunque tenían razón. A Scorpius no le importaba lo que podrían estar diciendo por ahí de él, le gustaba que hablasen, le gustaba la atención que todos podrían tener en él.

Recibió miradas de todos, de las chicas que al verlo se sonrojaban y de los chicos, la gran mayoría con odio y solo las serpientes lo miraban con respeto. En su casa él era una especie de líder aunque no quisiese serlo pero de todas formas lo era. Tenía buenas calificaciones, era guapo, tenía los ojos de un color gris-verdoso y su cuerpo era atlético. Era capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa algo que lo hacía aún más popular y admirado por las chicas de su casa y por las demás, por todas menos por Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley era gran parte lo contrario del Slytherin. Su cabello era largo y lacio igual de pelirrojo como el de su padre el cual suele llevarlo de varias maneras tanto suelto como con un listón amarillo. Sus ojos son claros, otro rasgo heredado de él pero logró, para su buena suerte, heredar la inteligencia de su madre la cual puso en práctica desde su primer año en el castillo. Rose nunca se consideró una chica popular aunque no faltaban chicos que la invitasen a Hogsmeade los fines de semana pero ella siempre decía que no. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus primos tanto en la sala común como en el pueblo y otras pasaba horas sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca haciendo deberes o leyendo un buen libro.

-Weasley, acepta salir conmigo una vez, vamos –le dijo Anthony Miller, un chico de la casa de Hufflepuff de séptimo curso. No era la primera vez que le pedía salir pero siempre se llevaba la misma respuesta, una y otra vez de parte de la pelirroja.

-Miller, tengo mucho trabajo. Pídeselo a alguien más ¿quieres? –le respondió la muchacha mientras volvía sus ojos al libro que leía. Aquella respuesta sirvió para alejarlo al menos por dos días más. Rose rechazaba solicitudes de chicos todos los días y eso la tenía un poco harta, hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie que le interesara y si alguien llegaba a hacerlo era su hermano Hugo quien solía alejarlos de ella.

El rubio desordenó un poco su cabello mientras tenía acorralada a una Ravenclaw de sexto curso en uno de los pasillos desiertos del castillo en el tercer piso. A la serpiente le gustaba ver la debilidad de las chicas cuando estaban frente de él, le divertía y le hacía demasiada gracia. Aún no la besaba, tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo, solo quería divertirse. La Ravenclaw no lograba articular palabra, creía que tenía al ser más perfecto frente a ella y lo único que quería era que Scorpius la besara y así contarle a sus amigas y que el rumor se expandiera en el castillo. Todo Hogwarts sabía de las aventuras de Scorpius con diferentes chicas del castillo, jamás había tenido una relación seria, jamás se había enamorado de ninguna. Le gustaban, si, pero no lo suficiente para estar con una suficiente tiempo era por aquella razón que la gran mayoría lo encontraba un canalla.

Rose Weasley pasaba por ahí, quería llegar a su sala común y tomar los libros que le hacían falta para ir a la siguiente clase y fue cuando se encontró con aquella escena. No le dio importancia alguna, Scorpius ni si quiera le caía bien y lo veía solo como su rival, era el único que podía darle pelea en las calificaciones y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Vete –le dijo el rubio a la chica de Ravenclaw la cual salió corriendo de allí. Rose intentó no prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llevaba un gran libro entre sus manos, lo había pedido en la biblioteca porque necesitaba algo ligero para leer y creyó que ese era el indicado. –¿te gusta espiar, Weasley?

-Tú eres a la última persona en el mundo que quisiera espiar, Malfoy –le contestó la pelirroja sin mirarle y siguió su camino por el pasillo. La serpiente seguía los pasos de la leona, le gustaba fastidiar, hacer que se enfadara, le divertía discutir con ella y a veces hacerla sonrojar de la rabia. -¿puedes dejar de seguirme? –le pidió frunciendo el ceño, Scorpius si que la ponía de los nervios.

-¿seguirte a ti? Ni que fueras la última chica en este castillo, Weasley –respondió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Rose era la única que no caía en sus encantos, ambos se odiaban a muerte al igual como sus padres lo hicieron muchos años atrás, eso no había cambiado en nada. –deberías admitir que estás enamorada de mi, por eso me espías –Esas palabras sirvieron para que Rose se parara en seco y lo mirara de forma dura.

-¿gustarme tú? No me hagas reír Malfoy, preferiría enamorarme de un inodoro –esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rose le dijo antes de caminar mucho más rápido y alejarse lo más posible de él pero no serviría de mucho, tendría que verlo en las mayorías de las clases en las que Gryffindor compartía con Slytherin. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Malfoy sería la última persona en la que Rose Weasley Granger se enamoraría en su vida. La última.

**1.2**

Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes albergaba a muchos estudiantes que llenan su cabeza de conocimientos todos los días. A la gran mayoría le gustaba prestar atención en clases, otros ponían sus conocimientos en práctica en cada situación que les otorgaba la vida.

Lorcan Scamander se encontraba frente a la chimenea, su cabello era de un rubio platinado, sus ojos de color celeste y era uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de esa casa, por otro lado estaba Lysander Scamander, su hermano gemelo el cual tenía los mismos rasgos a pesar de que este fuese un poco más desordenado que su hermano. Eran populares en esa casa debido a su apellido y por ser amigos de los Potter y los Weasley.

Al otro lado de la sala estará Artemis Lexington, una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio y de ls casa de Ravenclaw, iba en sexto curso al igual que los hermanos Scamander. Su cabello era rubio de nacimiento y sus ojos celeste claro, parecían verdaderamente hipnotizantes para cualquiera que la mirase. Muchos la consideraban una Diosa virgen porque nunca se le veía acompañada de un chico a menos que fuesen sus amigos y a pesar de ser hermosa, nadie se pavoneaba por ahí diciendo que habían salido alguna vez. Su relación más cercana era con Hugo con quien desde hace un par de días estaba saliendo. Hugo era menor por un año pero eso tanto a ella como a él no le importaba.

Lorcan era el mejor amigo de Hugo y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba entre Artemis y el pelirrojo. Fue por esa razón que quiso saber el por qué de aquella discusión que había hecho que su mejor amigo no quisiese comer. De algo estaba seguro, cuando Hugo no comía era porque algo realmente duro le estaba ocurriendo. Su hermano Sander no paraba de hablarle sobre Dominique Weasley algo que lo tenía harto. Estaba bien que a su hermano le hubiese picado el bicho del amor y eso que aún no lograba tener nada serio con Dominique que tenía parte de veela como su madre.

-¿Quieres callarte?-le dijo Lorcan a su hermano frunciendo el ceño. A Lorcan aún no le interesaba ninguna chica del castillo, la gran mayoría del tiempo pasaba pendiente en sus estudios o en hacer bromas divertidas con su hermano pero desde que a Sander, como solían llamarlo todos, se había enamorado de la chica Weasley había dejado de lado las bromas para intentar conquistarla.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó su hermano frunciendo el ceño, siguió su mirada y notó que esta se posaba en la Diosa Virgen de Ravenclaw algo que hizo que alzara una ceja, exigiendo explicaciones.

-Lily quiere que averigüe por qué Hugo anda tan raro esta mañana y eso solo puede tener una explicación –Su hermano pareció entender el mensaje de inmediato y no quiso seguir preguntando. Prefirió seguir pensando en el cabello pelirrojo de la chica que lo traía loco, las facciones de su rostro y los ojos. Dominique Weasley solía insultarlo muchas veces, le decía idiota y todo lo que se asemejara a eso pero era lo que más le gustaba.

Artemis Lexington se encontraba leyendo un comics sobre superhéroes muggles, eran sus favoritos y la entretenían en sus tiempos libres. No notó la presencia del rubio Scamander quien posaba sus ojos en ella intentando descubrir todo lo ocurrido sin tener que preguntárselo. Algo la hizo sentir incómoda y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en que la estaban mirando.

-¿necesitas algo? –preguntó desconfiada.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Hugo? –fue al grano. Lorcan no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Al igual que su hermano, decían siempre lo que pensaban sin importarle lo que los demás podrían decir de ellos. Terminaban queriéndolos de todas formas hiciesen lo que hiciesen.

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, discutimos y ya ¿puedo seguir leyendo? –Artemis no solía ser grosera pero tampoco le gustaba hablar de sus problemas con los demás que no fuesen sus mejores amigos que iban en la casa de Hufflepuff. Tampoco quería hablar sobre aquella discusión, hacía que se pusiera de mal humor y a la vez triste y ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser una chica alegre, que hacía morisquetas para que los demás se divirtieran y se rieran con ella.

**1.3**

-¡Que rayos te está pasando Hugo, recuerda que debes atrapar las Quaffles, no dejar que entren por los aros! – le gritó Albus, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Albus era lo más parecido a su padre, su cabello azabache estaba desordenado por culpa de la brisa al volar en su escoba, sus ojos verdes estaban posados en Hugo el cual estaba jugando peor que nunca y eso no solía pasar, no a él. – En una semana jugamos contra Slytherin, no quiero que juegues así el día del partido –le regañó. Albus solía ser una persona tranquila pero cuando se trataba de Quidditch podía escupir fuego, parecía ser tan feroz como un dragón.

-Lo siento, Al –se disculpó Hugo por quinta vez desde que habían empezado a practicar. Lily ya le había metido 10 puntos y él solo había atrapado tres, no sabía si era porque estaba distraído o porque su prima era bastante buena. Albus ya había atrapado 5 veces y bastante rápido la Snitch dorada.

- Albus, no le grites así a Hugo –le regañó su hermana pequeña la cual podía ser una verdadera amenaza cuando se enfadaba. –no es su culpa, Hugo ha tenido lo misma pesadilla, deberías ser un poco más amable o juro que te tiraré de esa escoba –La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y Albus solo puso los ojos en blanco.

En las graderías estaban algunos de sus primos viendo el entrenamiento. Lucy, Molly, Dominique y Roxanne hablaban animadamente mientras que Rose a la cual la habían convencido de ir estaba leyendo un libro. Le gustaba el quidditch pero solo cuando en verdad estaban jugando. Los Scamander también estaban ahí, Sander no quitaba los ojos de encima de la pelirroja de Dominique, Lorcan por el contrario le gritaba una y otra vez a Hugo que se fijara en la Quaffle y dejara a un lado esos estúpidos pensamientos. Hugo dirigió su mirada a sus primos aunque sintió un poco de decepción al ver que Artemis no estaba ahí ¿aún estaba enfadada? Se preguntó fue en ese momento en que la Quaffle le dio de lleno en la cara y todo se volvió negro.

La oscuridad lo asustaba, no lograba ver nada, sus ojos estaban cegados ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Las luces estaban extintas, no había salida. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Pensó una y otra vez. Su cabeza dolía, como su algo realmente grande lo hubiese golpeado pero no veía nada. Intentaba caminar entre la oscuridad pero siempre chocaba con algo, quería encontrar la luz ¿y si estaba muerto? No, eso no podía ser porque siempre uno encontraba la luz. "Una pierta, siempre hay una puerta" se dijo pero ¿Cómo rayos iba a encontrarla? El suelo tembló y la tierra se abrió haciéndolo caer de forma profunda en un gran agujero oscuro.

-¿crees que esté bien? –se escuchó a lo lejos. –no creí que le hubiese dado tan fuerte.

-tú nunca controlas tu fuerza, Lily –esas voces las reconocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando muchas caras que lo miraban con gran preocupación. Estaba cómodo, no parecía ser el suelo frío del campo de quidditch y entonces notó lo blanco que estaba todo. Era la enfermería.

-me duele la cabeza, por Merlín ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Hugo un poco desorientado por culpa del fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

-Lily te ha dado en la cabeza con una Quaffle –le dijo su prima Molly quien parecía, al igual que todos, estar muy preocupada de él. –te hemos traído a la enfermería porque no pudimos despertarte.

-lo lamento, Hugo. Sabes que no logro controlar mi fuerza –se disculpó la pelirroja la cual estaba sentada a los pies de su cama. –además, estabas muy distraído ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? –frunció el ceño. Se sentía culpable por haber golpeado a su primo aunque sabía que él también tenía la culpa por estar distraído y no hacer bien su trabajo de parar las Quaffles.

-Tranquila, Lily. Madame Pomfrey dijo que no debíamos alterarlo más –La regañó Molly pero con tono dulce, como siempre solía hablarle a los demás. - cree que estás bajo un estado de estrés.

-¿Qué estrés va a tener Hugo? Admitámoslo, tampoco es que haga muchas cosas –dijo Lucy divertida pero Hugo frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Cómo podían saber cómo se sentía? Ellos no sufrían de la misma pesadilla casi todos los días. – no te enojes, Hugo. Te hemos traído ranas de chocolate para que estés mejor –sonrió con dulzura la más pequeña de los Weasley y arregló su cabello rubio para así parecer más inocente.

-McGonagall te ha cambiado el castigo para mañana, ¿Cuándo será el día en que te dejes de meter en problemas? –esta vez lo regañó su hermana pero aunque esta la miraba frunciendo el ceño se notaba lo bastante preocupada que estaba por su hermano. Siempre habían sido así las cosas entre los dos, mientras más regañaba a su hermano por las travesuras el más intentaba alejar a los chicos en los cuales su hermana se interesaba.

-Deberíamos dejarlo descansar –dijo Dominique. –Madame Pomfrey cree que es mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche.

-Si eso, háganle caso a Dominique –dijo Sander Scamander pero la pelirroja mitad veela lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba algo irritada porque el rubio la había seguido casi todo el día y no la dejaba en paz, Roxanne por el contrario se reía de aquellas miradas entre ambos, eso le causaba bastante gracia.

-Le hemos hablado a Madame Pomfrey de tus pesadillas, cree que tomando un poco de la poción 'dormir sin soñar' te ayudará para hoy, aunque te advierto, es bastante asquerosa –Le dijo Lorcan haciendo una mueca de verdadero asco.

Tuvieron que salir todos al momento en que la enfermera entró para ver como se encontraba el pelirrojo y aunque este rogó para que lo sacaran de allí no hubo caso. Estuvo obligado a beber de la poción y poco a poco sus parpados pesaban más de la cuenta. Lo último que logró ver, con poca claridad, fue la silueta de una chica que lo miraba desde la puerta, luego de eso se quedó profundamente dormido y las pesadillas no volvieron, al menos, por ahora.


	2. Planes, Discusiones & Noticias

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Como saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de J. . Artemis Lexington es propiedad de Cklau. Bree Wood es propiedad de Martha. De paso le mando un saludo a mis fieles lectoras de la familia de Role play Half blood order. **

**Thiare. **

**Capítulo 2: Planes, discusiones y noticias. **

Fue completamente extraño para Hugo haber despertado en la enfermería, no había tenido pesadillas esa noche gracias a la poción y además no estaba aquel sudor frío que cubría su frente. Creyó que este día sería diferente que los anteriores pero luego recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho: 'McGonagall te ha cambiado el castigo para mañana' y maldijo en silencio.

Madame Pomfrey no tardó en darlo de alta luego de verificar que aquellos mareos se hubiesen esfumado hasta le había dado permiso para faltar las primeras dos horas de clase de pociones para que fuese a desayunar de inmediato. Se colocó el uniforme que habían dejado a los pies de la cama de la enfermería, no estaba muy seguro de quien habría sido, quizás un elfo, su hermana o Lily.

Como era de esperarse, los rumores sobre su pequeño accidente ya se habían esparcido por todo Hogwarts. Algunas serpientes al verlo pasar se reían, otros le gritaban que era mejor que jugase como en el entrenamiento pero intentó no prestarles atención y se dirigió al comedor para poder comer algo. Tenía hambre, tanta que podía comerse hasta un gran hipogrifo y aún así no quedaría satisfecho. Su estomago sonaba exigiendo algo de comida, quizás un poco de huevo o un bol con cereales.

-¡Weasley! –escuchó su apellido y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba. Era un estudiante de la casa de Slytherin, miembro del equipo de Quidditch pero de todas formas Hugo no lograba recordar su nombre… ¿Stephan? ¿Logan? a nadie le importaba. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar Quidditch, Weasley? ¿te enseño tu gorda abuela? –la gran mayoría de las serpientes rió a carcajadas y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera, que sus orejas se pusieran más coloradas de lo normal.

-Pues mi abuela juega mejor que tú, idiota –le respondió el pelirrojo. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y echarle un hechizo pero se detuvo luego de ver quien entraba al gran comedor. Artemis Lexington entraba en el comedor junto a sus dos mejores amigos de Hufflepuff, parecía contenta y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Hugo a lo lejos logró notar como sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas. No había hablado con ella desde la pequeña discusión que habían tenido hace unos días y tampoco creyó que podría estar sin hablarle por mucho tiempo. Ella tenía algo que hacía que los hombres regresaran a ella y no sabía qué era.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se vio rodeado de sus primos que se alegraban de verlo bien luego de aquel pequeño accidente en el campo de Quidditch. Muchos habían notado que las ojeras ya no estaban y que la poción realmente había dado resultado.

-Ese Scamander me pone de los nervios –comentó su prima Dominique mientras se servía unas tostadas con mermelada. –No ha dejado de buscarme en todo el día y cuando salgo del baño… ¡ahí está! –exclamó agobiada. No estaba acostumbrada a que la acosaran pero al parecer sí que le había picado bien fuerte el bicho del amor a Lysander Scamander, el cual, miraba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ya se le pasará en cuanto se dé cuenta que no estás interesada –le respondió Roxanne y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda dándole ánimos. Los demás solo reían, no entendían muy bien la historia pero les hacía gracia imaginar como Sander la esperaba a las afueras del baño de mujeres.

-¿Has hablado con Artemis? –preguntó su prima Lily, al hacerlo todos parecieron interesados en oír la respuesta pero tampoco había mucho que escuchar. Tarde o temprano ellos debían hablar y arreglar las cosas. Hugo negó con la cabeza –Escuché decir a Agatha Martin que Artemis ha estado algo cabizbaja y que se preocupó mucho cuando supo que te había golpeado.

-Yo aún no comprendo por qué pelearon –Dijo Molly y todos asintieron, ninguno sabía el por qué de aquella discusión pero tampoco quería hablarlo aunque tarde o temprano terminarían enterándose. –Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Hugo. Tampoco iremos por el castillo contando tus problemas.

-Me ha dejado –fue lo único que Hugo pudo decir. No quería decir el por qué pero sus primos a veces podían llegar a ser muy insistentes y de todas formas le sacarían la verdad. Lucy frunció el ceño, logro ver la ira en el rostro de su prima y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo Hugo la detuvo. –Supongo que para ella es mucho problema estar con alguien un año menor, no la culpo –se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, lograba fingir muy bien. –Al ¿Cuándo tendremos entrenamiento otra vez?

La gran parte de sus primos quedaron desconcertados de aquel abrupto cambio de tema, de cómo las expresiones del pelirrojo habían pasado de profunda tristeza a una gran sonrisa de solo pensar en el Quidditch. Hugo tenía la capacidad de aceptar todo, de olvidar rápido y fingir. Algo que no le gustaba era dar pena y ya había tenido a sus primos bastante preocupados con lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Albus comenzó a explicarle las nuevas tácticas para el equipo, las nuevas posiciones y eso ayudó para que Hugo dejara a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos. Comió y bebió lo más que pudo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho. Lily lo miraba sonriente al ver como su primo y mejor amigo había vuelto a ser el mismo comilón de siempre. Dominique y Roxanne conversaban a susurros, planeaban la forma de cómo alejar al Scamader mayor para que al menos la dejase ir al baño tranquila. Lucy conversaba animadamente con Albus y con su hermana mientras que Louis leía el Profeta.

-por cierto, ¿en dónde está Rose? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

**2.1**

Como siempre, Rose Weasley era la primera en llegar al aula de la siguiente clase. Esta vez era el turno de pociones y las mazmorras estaban igual de frías que siempre. Se colocó en su lugar mientras ojeaba su libro de pociones de séptimo curso. Miró su reloj, el que su abuela le había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad y solo faltaban 5 minutos para que las clases iniciaran.

El segundo en llegar fue la persona a la que menos quería ver. Los ojos gris-verdosos se posaron en los de ella y ella, aunque no solía mirar a la gente de esa manera, lo hizo con mucho desprecio. Intentó no prestar atención cuando notó que el rubio se acercaba a ella para molestarla como siempre lo hacía. Y no estaba equivocada, la serpiente tomó entre sus manos el libro que la chica leía y lo tiró al suelo.

-Eres un maleducado, Malfoy –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. –recógelo ahora mismo –le ordenó pero él no se inmuto.

-no quiero –fue lo único que dijo. Su expresión burlona no había cambiado. Le gustaba hacer enfadar a Rose, la forma en que su rostro pasaba a tener el mismo tono de su cabello y como lo enfrentaba. –hazlo tú. –y con esas últimas palabras se alejó hasta la mesa que solía ocupar con Stephan Nott.

El profesor llegó al aula con una caja de colas de ratón las cuales debían utilizar para la nueva poción que prepararían. Como estaban en séptimo año debían aprender a hacer pociones mucho más difíciles para poder aprobar los EXTASIS. Aquello no era ningún reto para Rose, solía ser siempre la mejor en pociones solo había una persona a la cual podía considerar su competencia y tenía nombre y apellido. Scorpius Malfoy.

-trabajarán en parejas –sentenció en profesor Slughorn. Rose se estaba preparando para hacer pareja con su primo Albus cuando el profesor los detuvo. –pero en parejas con de otras casas. Señor Malfoy, trabaje con la señorita Weasley –Rose sintió que le hervía la sangre ¿por qué debía ser con él y no con otro? Pensó.

-hoy no podrás escaparte de mi, Weasley –le susurró el rubio en el oído y Rose solo quería que la tierra o un inodoro la tragase.

**2.2**

-¡Scamander, deja ya de seguirme! –le gritó Dominique al rubio de ojos claros. Se había puesto igual de roja que su cabello. Esta vez si se había enfadado de verdad pero a Sander eso no le preocupaba, sabía que tarde o temprano Dominique estaría con él.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada ¿quieres que lleve tus libros? –preguntó mientras caminaba detrás. Daminique sentía unas profundas ganas de tirárselos por la cabeza pero se contuvo, ya sabía el castigo que a Hugo le habían dado y no quería acabar como él limpiando trofeos con un cepillo dental.

-No, no quiero. Quiero que me dejes en paz ¿me oíste? –pero no hubo caso. No había forma de despegar a Lysander de ella, lo único que quería era gritar y hasta de tirarse por la torre de Astronomía o tirarlo a él, cualquiera serviría. – ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otra que si te tome en cuenta? Entiende Scamander, NO-ME-INTERESAS

-Eso ya lo veremos en una semana –dicho esto le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su gemelo. Tenía un plan en mente que su hermano no podría rechazar y si lo hacía, lo obligaría.

**2.3**

Los miércoles por la mañana Lucy solía dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts antes de ir a su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid. Lucy al igual que su prima Victoire tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul; todas aquellas características eran heredadas por parte de su madre.

La pequeña Lucy era todo lo contrario a lo que fue su padre en sus años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es inteligente y eso nadie podía negarlo pero a la vez es una chica realmente juguetona, que le gusta molestar a aquellas personas con las que tiene mucha confianza, en especial a sus primos.

Paseaba por el lago, llevaba sus libros y unos cuantos pergaminos mientras tarareaba una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth que, a pesar de que sus integrantes ya estaban viejos, sus canciones seguían siendo bastante pegajosas.

Lucy estaba en cuarto junto con su primo Louis, ambos se llevaban bastante bien, eran buenos amigos y además se sentaban juntos en clases. Todo aquello cambió cuando Louis comenzó a fijarse en una chica de Slytherin llamada Bree Wood la cual jugaba como cazadora en el equipo. Aunque ambos solían decirse pesadeces en el campo de juego, en las horas de clase u horas libres solían reír bastante y pasar tiempo juntos, el tiempo que Lucy pasaba con él ya era historia.

- ¡Luciernaga! –la llamó el rubio. Louis Weasley había heredado el cabello de su madre aunque tenía los mismos ojos de su padre. Louis era bastante popular entre las chicas de su año, tenía parte de sangre veela lo que lo hacía aún más guapo para los demás. La rubia no quiso prestarle atención, de solo verlo acercarse frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar mucho más rápido fingiendo no haberlo escuchado. - ¡Hey espera! –la llamó corriendo hacia ella y deteniéndola.

-Lo siento, Louis. No te había visto –mintió. –Pensé que estarías con tu novia –intentó no sonar pesada pero al parecer eso no había dado resultado. Lucy estaba celosa. Alguien le había arrebatado a una de las personas que más quería a parte de su hermana pero no porque quisiera algo amoroso con él, sino, que le dolía que alguien estuviese ocupando su lugar, que se estuviese riendo con alguien más, riéndose de cosas por las cuales antes solían reírse juntos.

-Tiene clases con los de Hufflepuff ¿te sucede algo? –preguntó. Había notado aquel cambio en su prima desde que estaba saliendo con Bree Wood aunque antes no se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

-Para nada ¿Qué podría estar pasándome? –La rubia colocó sus ojos en blanco mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-Parece como si estuvieses evitándome –le espetó Louis frunciendo el ceño. -¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

-¿algún problema contigo? Sabes, sí lo tengo. Desde que estas con esa chica que me has dejado de lado. Se supone que también somos amigos y los amigos no hacen esas cosas –se sintió aliviada por haberle dicho lo que pensaba. Antes de que Louis pudiese contestar salió corriendo en busca de Hagrid, le gustaba hablar con él y a veces contarle sus problemas, tanto a él como a sus primas.

**2.4**

-¡Hugo Arthur Weasley a mi no me engañas! –le espetó su Lily Luna Potter. Fruncía el ceño notoriamente mientras apuntaba a su primo con su dedo índice. Lily había heredado el cabello pelirrojo de su madre y su carácter. A simple vista parecía ser una chica bastante fuerte y podía cuidarse sola. Era la menor después de sus dos hermanos varones quienes siempre le habían aconsejado jamás arrastrarse por alguien ni sentir miedo en diferentes situaciones. –puedes engañar a todos con tu sonrisa fingida, a todos menos a mi

-A veces odio que me conozcas demasiado, Lily –le dijo su primo mientras terminaba de escribir su redacción de Historia de la magia en la sala común de Gryffindor. Solían aprovechar muy bien esa hora, unas veces iban al lago, otras se quedaban conversando y recordando las cosas que habían hecho en las vacaciones o en este caso, hacían deberes atrasados para que no les colocaran malas calificaciones. Hugo no había querido hablar del tema sobre su ruptura con Artemis, había creído que sus primos no descubrirían que estaba fingiendo un estado de ánimo diferente al que le gustaría mostrar. –no quiero hablar del tema

-Creo que voy a matar a esa chica –La pelirroja dio un golpe a la mesa dando vuelta el tintero encima de la mesa y antes de que este tocara la redacción que Hugo hacía, con un movimiento de la varita limpió todo. –haberte dejado por semejante cosa ¡Já!

-Lily, estoy bien. Tampoco es la última mujer del mundo solo dame tiempo ¿sí? –le pidió regalándole la única sonrisa verdadera del día. –creo que ahora debería preocuparme del Quidditch, ya sabes que es el último año de Albus y sé que quiere ganar la copa.

-Albus podrá vivir de todas formas gane o pierda la copa. Hugo eres mi primo y además mi mejor amigo ¿acaso crees que para mí es agradable verte así? –le preguntó Lily sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Lily a veces se preocupaba más de la cuenta pero solo lo hacía por aquellos que de verdad le importaban. Hugo siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles y creía que era el momento de ella de acompañarlo aunque él no quisiera.

-No, no es agradable. –dijo Hugo bajando la cabeza. Lily tenía razón y realmente él se estaba comportando como un idiota. –A mi tampoco me gusta verte así.

-entonces… ¿me dejas golpearla? –preguntó la pelirroja. Mordió su lengua para no soltar una carcajada y perder credibilidad. Hugo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una pequeña carcajada que después calló y así regañarla con la mirada. Lily soltó una carcajada –Solo era broma, quizás solo le lance algún hechizo –bromeo y rió. Hugo se unió y ambas carcajadas hacían un pequeño eco en la sala común.

**2.5**

Como todos los días del año, el Ministerio de magia era uno de los lugares más concurridos en el mundo mágico. Miles de personas trabajaban en aquellas instalaciones, en diferentes departamentos mágicos.

Fred Weasley a pesar de que ayudaba a su padre con la tienda 'Sortilegios Weasley' que se ubicaba en el callejón Diagon, también tenía su empleo en aquellas instalaciones como desmemorizador. Le había gustado eso luego de ver una película muggle en casa de Hugo. Se trataba de dos hombres vestidos de negro que le borraban la memoria a la gente y destruían extraterrestres pero aunque aquello no era igual, le encantaba ver la cara de los muggles cuando sus recuerdos eran borrados.

Por otro lado estaba Cher Watson. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda. Tenía unos grandes ojos de color chocolate y unas largas pestañas negras. Salió el mismo año que Fred y James, era parte de la casa Ravenclaw y ahora trabajaba como asistente Junior del Ministro de magia por lo que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el Ministerio. ¿Qué podrían de tener ellos dos en común? Pues la respuesta era fácil. Eran novios.

Aunque habían hablado algunas veces en Hogwarts tuvieron un pequeño reencuentro en Sortilegios Weasley en donde ambos entablaron una agradable conversación. Todo se fue dando con el tiempo hasta que al final se hicieron novios.

_Flashback_

_Sortilegios Weasley era la tienda más visitada sobre todo, en las vacaciones. Muchos niños iban a ver los fabulosos productos que ofrecían y que estaban hechos especialmente para entretener y sacar varias risas. _

_Cher Watson se encontraba en el callejón, miraba las tiendas antes de pasar a Ollivander's para comprar una varita nueva debido a que la última se había roto luego de que un hechizo le rebotara. Notó la gran cantidad de gente que quería entrar a la tienda, muchos intentaban colarse, otros se empujaban o se ponían en puntas para poder ver hacia dentro. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó. Logró entrar, aunque con gran dificultad, a la tienda y fue entonces cuando lo vio: Alto, moreno, con el pelo un poco desordenado y aunque se notaba que parecía algo cansado con el trabajo le sonreía a cada uno de los niños. _

_Una pequeña bola oscura se le había caído al suelo pero él pareció no notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado para notar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor así que, antes de que alguien pudiese robarla se acercó a decírselo. _

_-Disculpa, se te ha caído algo –le dijo señalando el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo. Su mirada se posó en ella y no movió músculo alguno, se había quedado observándola y su mirada le incomodaba un poco. -¿me has oído? –le volvió a hablar hasta que reaccionó. _

_-Oh, muchas gracias –lo recogió y lo colocó en el lugar indicado. No apartaba su mirada de la de ella y sabía que la había visto antes. - ¿tú eres…? _

_-Me llamo Cher, Cher Watson y tú eres Fred Weasley –no fue una pregunta sino, una afirmación. Fred Weasley era muy conocido en el castillo gracias a las bromas que le hacía a la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin y al celador Filch ¿Quién no conocería su nombre? –es una tienda linda, un poco llena creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que me aplasten –dijo divertida, sonrió y salió de la tienda sin decirle adiós porque algo le decía que no sería la última vez que se verían. _

_Fin flashback_

Fred había prometido que le escribiría a sus primos contándoles todo lo que había sido de su vida luego de salir. Aunque estaba seguro que ninguno querría saber de su nuevo oficio sino, lo que causaba más controversia: su novia.

Tomó un pergamino viejo, su tintero, una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_Queridos especímenes raros: _

_¿Qué tal todo en Hogwarts? Sé que los rumores tanto en Hogwarts como aquí van de un lado a otro de forma rápida y sé que James ya les fue a todos con ese chisme. Si, es verdad. Tengo novia. ¡Tienes cuñada Roxie!_

_Se llama Cher Watson y estaba en Ravenclaw. Salió el mismo año que yo. Estoy seguro que tanto Lorcan y Sander conocen de ella. Quizás crean que es raro pero me da igual, aún no se la presento a papá porque aún llevamos un mes juntos y creo que sería demasiado rápido. Y aunque no quieran escuchar sobre mi nuevo oficio se los contaré de todas formas. Trabajo como desmemorizador y realmente es un trabajo divertido. Cuando nos veamos por las navidades imitaré la cara de los muggles cuando les quitamos los recuerdos. _

_Que tengan un buen año escolar, que hagan explotar muchos inodoros en honor a James y a mi y que cuiden de mi hermana, la pesadilla con patas. _

_Fred. _

**2.6**

Lysander corría por los pasillos en busca de su hermano. Tenía un brillante plan en su cabeza que debía ser ejecutado con prisa antes de la salida del sábado a Hogsmeade.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca junto con Roxanne Weasley, le ayudaba con su redacción acerca de los Inferi para Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y parecían estar bastante cómodos trabajando juntos. Encontrarlos a los dos juntos le dio aún más esperanza para que su brillante plan diera resultado pero tampoco podía contárselo a su hermano teniendo a la pelirroja en frente.

Hizo unas cuantas señas a su hermano hasta que este notó su presencia. Notó aquella mirada común en su hermano cuando una idea pasaba por su mente. Sander aprovechó de esconderse en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca para no ser visto. Lorcan en cambio, le dijo a Roxanne que iría por un libro que les ayudaría con la redacción y se perdió entre los estantes de libros.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? –preguntó Lorcan cruzándose de brazos. Al ser gemelos tenían una conexión que no todos tenían y sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba el uno al otro. Sander lo miró y se notaba que estaba bastante divertido o quizás emocionado por lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Eres mi hermano y te obligaré a que me ayudes en esto que tengo planeado –le dijo Sander y antes de que Lorcan pudiera dar una respuesta negativa agregó:-o le diré a todos que lloras viendo bambi –Lorcan frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no era cierto pero por alguna extraña razón siempre le creían a Sander todo lo que decía por muy absurdo que esto fuera.

-Eso es chantaje pero me causa curiosidad saber de que trata tu idea –La curiosidad ganaba esta vez. Las ideas de su hermano la gran mayoría de las veces eran buenas siempre y cuando no saliera perjudicado él. –eso si tengo una pregunta ¿te conviene más a ti o a mi?

-A ambos, hermanito. A ambos –dicho esto Sander le dijo su idea. Las caras de Lorcan cambiaban mediante su hermano relataba todo. Fruncía el ceño, sonreír, a veces contenía carcajadas o colocaba los ojos en blanco pero al fin y al cabo le ayudaría, después de todo, a ambos los beneficiarían bastante.

-Entonces está decidido, Hogsmeade nos espera este sábado –sentenció Lorcan. Sander iba a seguir hablando pero Lorcan se lo impidió y volvió donde la pelirroja quien leía uno de los tantos libros que habían sobre la mesa. Sander intentó salir de la biblioteca sin ser visto y lo logro. El sábado pondría en marcha su plan. Si no daba resultado tomaría una gran decisión que a él no lo beneficiaría pero era el precio que debía pagar.


End file.
